


Whither thou?

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Laid Plans [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Lewis ponders, Other, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If James doesn't resign, where does that leave him?  And where does that leave Robbie?</p><p>A slightly angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whither thou?

Robbie sat in silence. He'd been looking forward to his retirement; a nice visit to Lyn and her lot, before settling into a comfortable routine, dividing his time between the allotment (alone, or with James), the pub (with James) and home (with Laura?).

But now? Now James had revealed a change of plans. No resignation, no research post. No companionable afternoons in the pub together.

"If you go, I go", James had said, those years ago. Which had now, apparently, become, "Where you're going, I can't follow".

So where the bloody hell did that leave Robbie? The painful truth: _lonely_.


End file.
